Durarara!! Wiki:Policy
There are very few policies that apply across all of Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. ---- Policy *No full video uploads or links to full videos are permitted. Single animation frames can be uploaded for reference in articles. *No full manga pages may be uploaded or linked to, except for cover pages. Single page cells can be uploaded for reference in articles. *Each page and file must be added to a category. *Where events within the light novels and anime differ, light novel is deferred to as canon. Anime-exclusive events are also treated as canon, as this presents no storyline conflict. *When linking to actors, artists, and developers, please link to their respective Wikipedia page. *Ask an admin for permission to use article information on another Wiki and always provide citations. *Galleries: image galleries on article pages should be kept to a minimum. All images in a gallery require admin approval. This wiki does not use character image gallery pages. *Fan art/fan fiction: fan art is not permitted, but fan fiction and OC's may be added to contributors' user pages or blogs. Links within fan fiction and original character sheets are not permitted. Style Sheet *Use Western style names: (First Last) *Standard naming and content is American English. *Alternate spelling pages should be redirected to the American English article. *All spellings should match spellings found in the official light novels. Names with ō''' and '''ū are not to be used; ou and uu should be used instead where applicable, as the former are not found within the light novels and are not standard on English keyboards. *Articles in Category:Episodes, Category:Volumes, Category:Chapters, and Category:Characters should be consistent with other pages in those categories. Article Layout *Pages should have a consistent format; see existing pages in that category for examples. *Article pages should have an infobox; see Category:Infobox templates for a list of infobox templates. *Page naming conventions: **Durarara!! Light Novel Volume ## **Durarara!! SUBNAME Manga Volume ## **Durarara!! Light Novel Volume ##/Chapter ## - for LN chapters **Durarara!! SUBNAME Manga Chapter ### - for Manga chapters **Durarara!! SUBNAME Episode ## - for anime episodes Article Formatting *Text should be LEFT justified (song lyrics and tabs are the two exceptions). *The first mention of a character, place, event, episode, light novel or manga volume should be linked to its respective page. Only one link should exist per term per page. *If the page is part of a list, it should link back to the parent page (ex. pages for light novel chapters should link back to their respective light novel). *Articles should be written in the literary present tense, including arcs on character pages. The only exceptions are backgrounds and histories that took place outside of the storyline. They belong in a character's "background" section and should be written in past tense. File Names *'Anime screencaps': title as (season, episode #, image name), add to 'Category:Episode Image' *'Mangacaps/light novel centerfolds/light novel chapter images': title as (light novel/manga, volume, chapter), add to 'Category:Chapter Image' and 'Category:Images,' add Fairuse *'Manga/light novel front/back covers': title as (manga/light novel, volume, cover, EN/JP), add to 'Category:Cover Image' and 'category:images,' add Fairuse *'Official art': **Character sketches: title as (character name_sketch), add to 'category:images,' add Fairuse **Episode advertisements: title as (episode #_advertisement), add to 'category:images,' add Fairuse **Video game art: title as (video game name, character/image name), add to 'category:images' Editing Remarks *sp - spelling corrected *gr - grammar corrected *ec - edit conflict *raw - unedited data Futureproofing *Maintain organization and neatness; ensure new information is placed within the proper section and each paragraph within a section flows into the next. *Maintain uniformity among all pages within a category. *Keep image names organized to avoid potential conflicts (ex. do not upload an image titled Shizuo_Heiwajima.jpg. Follow the File Name guidelines above). *All pages should be accessible in some way via the Main Page, navigation bar, or categories. *Ask a mod or admin if you are unsure of anything. *